Black Wind
by firemageallanna
Summary: Sound Ninja, Undercover Missions, and piles of dead bodies. Good grief you two, what have you gotten yourselves into this time? ShikaXTemari. Rated T just in case
1. Mission log: Day 1

**A/N- Okay. i know i have been gone for ages and that people want updates on my other stories. I swear! I'm working on it! But here is something i have been working on when I get writers block in between. Hope you enjoy.**

---

_He was lost in the darkness of grief and guilt. Within him he could feel a building power, dark and unforgiving. But there was a small light that kept him from losing himself. Shinku Sarutobi, the daughter of Asuna Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi. Both of whom died in his hands. But after almost a decade, Tsunade looks for the one person who could bring him out of the darkness._

_---_

Tsunade and Gaara sat in a private room in a local Suna teahouse. Outside the room Kankuro and Shizune waited for their respected kage.

"What is the purpose of this meeting?" Gaara asked in his usually serious tone and blank face. Tsunade finished the bottle of sake she had bought before answering the Kazekage.

"As you may have figured, I'm not the youngest of kages and to tell you the truth I rather not have to deal with all the stress that comes with the name so I am passing the name to the next generation." She said resting her face on her hand, which was resting on the table.

Gaara wore a look of shock and interest as he listened to the female Sanin's words.

"And to whom do you plan on passing the name to?" Gaara asked, knowing the answer already. Tsunade smiled slyly.

"Naruto Uzamaki of course." She said before giggling slightly, "I plan on telling him a few moments before the ceremony. Knowing him I can tell him it's a party for Shikamaru and he'll believe me."

A small, almost unnoticeable, smile came to Gaara's face as he pictured the blond falling for such an obvious lie. But then his face went serious as a question came to mind.

"Speaking of which. What happened to that Nara guy?" He asked. Tsunade's earlier smile faded away and a look of sadness came to her face instead.

"No doubt you know of the deaths of Asuna Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi." She said, getting a nod from Gaara. Tsunade sat back in her chair and the look of sadness intensified, "Ever since Asuna's death Shikamaru has begun to change. And when Kurenai died giving birth to her and Asuna's daughter… well. Now he only lives to bring the child happiness." Tsunade let out a sigh, "He's completely different."

"How so?" Gaara asked which made Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Why so interested?" she asked.

"Temari has been asking for any and every mission that will take her to the Leaf village. I believe she has also requested having that Nara guy escort her from here to the Kohona." He explained which was not news to Tsunade.

"I know but it seems that he is never in town." She said sighing. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow and Tsunade sighed, "If he isn't on a mission he's on leave to spend time with Shinku."

"Asuna and Kurenai's child I assume?" Gaara asked getting a nod from Tsunade.

"Shikamaru named her Shinku, after her mother, and Sarutobi after her father." Tsunade said, "but I'm surprised. Temari has been asking that every mission she can get just to see Shikamaru?"

Gaara nodded to answer Tsunade's question, "she seems curious to know what happened to him when she stopped seeing him every know and then." He said surprised that Tsunade was smiling.

"Hay Gaara, how good are you at playing match maker?" she asked getting a shocked look from Gaara.

"You plan on putting them together?" he asked not really surprised, "how?"

Tsunade rubbed her chin thinking before an idea hit her, "A mission." She said getting a confused look from Gaara.

"Do tell." He said actually curious.

---

Shikamaru walked down Kohona's dark streets. He wore a jonin's vest open with a sleeveless under shirt that showed off a pair of very toned arms and an equally tone chest. He was heading for his parents place, who had agreed to watch Shinku while he was away at his latest mission.

Walking down the street he stopped dead for a moment in the middle of the street.

"Shit. I forgot to get Shinku her birthday present." He mumbled before looking over to his right at a book shop. _Books. Shinku likes books. _He thought entering the shop.

Yet the moment he opened the door, the young woman who was the cleric looked up from her book and, like almost all the female population from Kohona and some girls from other villages, she blushed.

Shikamaru nodded lazily to her and headed over to the children's section of the shop and looked around. Knowing the books would be too easy he moved over to harder books. But in the end Shikamaru had to flee the store before the shop filled with drool.

He let out a tired sigh when he left the shop. _Damn it. She's already read most of those books. _He thought sitting down on the curb and lighting a cigarette.

The cool night air danced around the forest and played with a young girls dark brown hair. Her red eyes pierced the night sky as she looked out from her window to the scenery of the Leaf village at night. She wore a pair of tan pajamas that had inscribing along the edges and the fire symbol on the back.

The girl let out a tired sigh as she sat back and relaxed against the wall. _Uncle Shika. _She thought thinking of how in the past years of her life her uncle had never missed one of her birthdays.

"Shinku!" cried a female voice that she knew was her great-aunt, "will you come down now? Its time to open your presents."

"Coming!" Shinku called getting off the window seat and heading down stairs. She headed down the stairs with her eyes closed lost in thought. She used her chakra to sense out the walls and stairs, which allowed her to walk around with precision. It wasn't until she heard the whistle of a kunai in flight that she opened her eyes again in shock.

Remembering the training her relatives gave her, she quickly ducked and sent another kunai flying in the direction the treat had come from. She was shocked however, when she saw the kunai hit nothing but air and was even more shocked when she felt someone pick her up and sling her over their shoulder.

"Hay! Put me down!" she said flaring around not even looking to see who had captured her.

"I hope this isn't how you behave when I'm not around." Said a very familiar voice. Shinku's head came up in a jolt as she recognized that voice.

"Uncle Shika!" Shinku shrieked while turning to see Shikamaru.

Shikamaru smirked as, the little girl he raised, stopped flaring in his arms and nearly tackled him; even though she was in his hold above ground. Shikamaru smiled kindly as he held the girl and swung her onto his back. Shinku felt her uncle begin to swing her and clung on.

"I thought you weren't going to get back in time." Shinku said happy again as she clung to Shikamaru's back.

"No matter what the mission, I wont be late. No matter what." Shikamaru said assuringly getting a smile from everyone in the room.

"Well then!" Shikamaru's mother said, "Lets get this party started!"

A cheer of approval filled the room and Shikamaru set Shinku down so she could go enjoy her birthday. He watched happily as Naruto and Hinata came up to the girl to congratulate her and let her see her newly born cousin. The sounds of partying and laughs filled the night.

Shikamaru however, could not join in on the fun. Moving over to a corner, he sat there and watched silently before Naruto appeared out of nowhere with his newly born daughter in arm.

"Hey there Shikamaru. Why aren't you partying?" The blond asked.

"Parties aren't really my thing." Shikamaru said quietly. Naruto gave his friend an understanding look before sighing.

"So, Tsunade's back from the sand. She bring back any friends of ours?" Naruto ask mischievously. Shikamaru sighed aloud but was unable to reply.

_I need to focus. _He told himself,_I need to make it all up to Asuna and Kurenai. I need to be strong and make this world safe for Shinku. _He thought before recalling the latest mission Tsunade had given, for he and Shinku both. It was only then that he could sigh once more.

---

Temari gave Gaara a look of pure shock before it was replaced by one of anger.

"What! You want me to play a married wife in some small village with a complete stranger, just to protect some unsure of border between us and the sound!" She asked.

"Yes." was Gaara's steady reply. Temari looked at her brother as if he were insane.

"Thats...Thats..." She stuttered.

"Look Temari." Gaara said, "The job is done. Everyone agrees that you will be the best for this job. Now, no more talk. You need to leave by morning." The Kazekage said before holding up a scroll, "Your 'husband' should be there already and waiting with the orders. This is a map. Get there, unite with your partner, and keep an eye out for sound nin."

Temari looked at the scroll, shaking in rage. She finally however took the scroll and left Gaara with a slam of his door.

"That could have gone better." Gaara muttered to himself before turning to look out onto his city. It was then his lips curved into a soft smile. _I wonder how long it'll be before she comes storming back? _He wondered.

Gaara chuckled aloud at his thought before turning back to his desk to continue working.

---

Shikamaru halted the mare he had been given outside of the small village he had been reassigned to and looked it over. It was obviously a farming town and a small one at that. He shifted the tan shirt he wore and almost missed his ninja gear that was stowed away in the covered wagon his mare pulled.

"Hey, uncle Shika. Why we stop?" Shinku asked as she poked her head out of the wagon. The day was coming to an end and cold was settling in.

"We're here." Was Shikamaru's reply. Shinku bounced up and look out at what would be her home for a while.

"Its kind of small." She said before a smile came to her lips, "I bet there will be lots for me to do now. Instead of sitting in class all day."

Shikamaru looked back at his niece.

"You'll be schooled. You'll be schooled by me." He said, "We may be undercover but I'm still a leaf ninja and my mission is to protect this village. Besides, if it ends up being me and my mysterious partner against two hundred. I want you to at least know enough to get away safely."

Shinku gave him a bored look before yawning, "Whatever you say." She said before laying back down. Shikamaru sighed aloud once more before urging his mare forward toward the farm Tsunade said he would be staying at.

When he got to the house he was assigned he was meet by an older man.

"Hello. I'm Shin. This is my farm." The old man said offering a hand that Shikamaru took.

"Hello. I'm Shikamaru. I was sent to farm you land in exchange for a home for my wife and daughter." Shikamaru said. The old man nodded before looking around.

"Well, where are they? Your wife and kid?"

"They're in the back. Poor girls are exhausted from the trip. Had to leave early this morning." Shikamaru replied.

"Well, then. That little cottage over there is your place. Go and rest. Tomorrow we start planting." the man said. Shikamaru nodded to him and urged his mare forward. Once out of hearing of the old man Shikamaru called out softly.

"Shinku. Is that man still watching us?"

There was what sounded like a rustle before Shinku's reply, "No."

"Create a bushin and model it after Ino." Shikamaru replied.

"Why?"

"Just do it please." he demanded before hearing a sigh and a small puff. When he halted the wagon he went around back to help Shinku and fake helping her bushin out.

"Go inside and unpack as I unload." He ordered. Shinku nodded and took her bushin's hand before leading it inside. Grabbing as many things as possible, Shikamaru quickly unloaded the wagon before unhitching the mare and brushing her down.

By the time he went inside it was dark and Shinku was cooking. It was then that Shikamaru got a good look of the place we would be calling home for a while. The cottage was as small as it had looked.

There were four doors in the cabin, two leading to rooms and two more outside. The windows all had a thick layer of dust and dirt on them and they left a stale smell in the room that was dissipating as Shinku opened the windows.

The main room acted as a family room and kitchen. On its south wall was the counter tops and the front entrance. On the west, a large fire pit. The north wall held only a windows and the back exit. The east walls had the bedrooms.

Turning his gaze to Shinku again he noted that the girl had started a fire and was starting to boil water.

"There's a well behind the house with a big pile of wood." Shinku explained. Shikamaru nodded before walking into one of the two bed rooms. It was larger then the other room but small still. Taking up a majority of the space was an average sized bed and at its foot was an old chest. Other then that, the room was bare, except for his bags that were on the bed and his gear was in a corner.

He moved over to the gear but stopped when a board gave a load squeak. Inspecting closer he focused chakra to his hand, set it where his foot was, and lifted. He was shocked when a section of the floor came up to reveal stairs.

"Nice." Was all he could mumble before grabbing his gear and heading down.

The trap door had lead to an underground room that had a tunnel at one end. Close to where he had come down he found racks for ninja outfits, weapons, and scrolls. Smirking, Shikamaru went to inspect some of the scrolls that were already there.

Shinku hummed herself a tune until she heard someone come in threw the window that she had opened behind her. Her instinct took over and she whirled around to throw a kunai at the intruder.

But the shadowed figure deflected the blade with a large fan before grabbing Shinku and pulling her into a hold.

Shikamaru, having heard the ruckus, came barging into the room. A katana in hand. However when he saw the figure he froze.

"Temari?" He asked dumb founded.

"Shikamaru?" Was Temari's reply before Shikamaru noted Shinku. Seeing his eye for concern, Temari released the girl who ran over to Shikamaru.

"Are you okay?" He asked the girl before getting a nod.

"Shocked is all." She said before turning to Temari, "I'm sorry I thought you were a sound." she explained. Temari looked from the girl to Shikamaru and back before answering.

"Its alright." She said before turning to Shikamaru, "What are you doing here?"

"I was assigned a mission here. In this house actually." The Nara stated

"As was I." Temari said before understanding what was going on.

A silence fell over the three people and Shinku looked back and forth between her uncle and this new woman, not understanding their blushes.

"Damn that hag Tsunade." Shikamaru growled softly.

"I'm going to kill Gaara when I get the chance." Temari said to herself, equally soft as Shikamaru. Finally the man sighed.

"Look we're stuck here. Shinku go get ready for bed please." Shikamaru said, his code to her of give me a moment alone with this person. Shinku nodded unsure before retreating into another room to change.

Temari watched the girl go before turning to Shikamaru, who had sat down at the wooden table, a scroll in his hand.

"No doubt your as curious as I about this mission." He said before breaking the seal and opening the scroll. Temari, reluctantly went over to read the scroll. It said:

_To: Temari of the Sand and Shikamaru Nara_

_You both have been assigned to stay in the village cornering the Find, Wind, and possibly Sound nation. You are to stay there under the disguise that you are married and the Shinku Sarutobi is your daughter. Until further notice, you are to act this part out. _

_Temari, you are an at home wife with your daughter and Shikamaru, you are working for Shin on his farm. It has been reported that there are Sound ninja within the area. DO NOT CONFRONT. Send a message to the Kazekage or Hokage as fast as possible._

_Signed,_

_The Hokage and Kazekage_

Shikamaru sat back after he had read the note. It had explained why the old man was so excepting of his excuse for his 'wives' no show. Temari however, had to read the note a second time.

"Shinku Sarutobi?" She asked puzzled more to herself.

"Asuna and Kurenai's child." Shikamaru said without hesitation, "I am her legal guardian."

Temari nodded and felt a swell of relief that she would ponder later. For at that moment, Shinku join them. Shikamaru rolled up the scroll as the girl served the now cooked meal.

"So whats our roll this time?" She asked as she handed Temari a bowl and spoon.

"I'm to act your mother and we're both to stay around here. Dob... I mean Shikamaru is to work the fields." Temari explained to the girl. Shikamaru nodded with his eyes closed as he ate.

A silence fell over them and when they finished. Temari put her things away before joining the others as they all curled around the fire for warmth.

"I think I'll go to bed." Shinku said after a jaw cracking yawn. Shikamaru nodded to her with a small smile before he heard the door shut and he was alone with Temari.

"So..." He said after a minute, "Missing the desert?"

"If you mean the cold, no. It was worst then this in dessert nights." Temari said before another silence fell that she broke, "Where have you been the past nine years?"

Shikamaru sighed aloud before answering, "Working. You told me to hurry up a become a jonin, well I did. But when I did they decided to make me the head or something like that. Its all a pain in the ass really." He said getting a small chuckle from Temari.

"Well, I think I'll turn in to." She said as she stood and headed for the room she and Shikamaru would have to share, a factor that neither really liked but agreed had to be done.

Shikamaru waited a few minutes to let Temari change before he got up and headed into the room. He found the room dark and Temari already in the bed.

He blushed slightly before pulling off his thin shirt and shivered in the cold. Shikamaru quickly grabbed a heavier shirt and pulled it on before climbing under the comforter. He laid as far away Temari as he could and didn't know if she was doing the same.

His thoughts however were cut sort when a long days ride in a wagon caught up to him, pulling him into a warm sleep at last. Not even knowing the source of the warmth until it had awoken him.

---

**A/N- R&R please.**


	2. Mission log: Day 2

**A/N- Okay, i was gonna wait a while for but decided not to. So! here is the next chapter**

---

Temari woke in a haze. The things that came back to her as she came around were merely feelings. First was of nothing but cold, then wrapping around something hard and warm, and now she was half laying on the heat source.

Letting out a small moan she opened her eyes to see where she was. She recognized the pattern of the quilt she had fallen asleep under. What troubled her was how it rose in some places but not the others.

It was then that she noted that whatever she lay on was breathing. Coming around a bit slower she heard a large breath be drawn and looked up into a pair of brown beady eyes.

Shikamaru looked down at Temari's blue eyes with the same sleepy curiosity before it clicked in the minds of both adults.

The two stared at each other shocked for a moment before jumping away from each other, blushing madly. Choosing a quick exit Shikamaru muttered something about firewood before bolting out the door.

Temari stood where she was however, blushing insanely. _I...I was asleep on...._She couldn't bare to finish the thought in sheer embarrassment. She stood where she was, breathing heavily before a knock broke her numbed state.

"Who is it?" Temari called before cursing herself. Who else could it be?

"Its Shinku. Can I come in?" The girl asked from the other side of the door. Temari gave a grateful sigh before opening the door to allow the girl in.

"Are you okay? Uncle Shika is outside right now cursing himself out." Shinku said, her eyes wide with concern. Temari tried to smile reassuringly to the girl but failed.

"Its alright. I'm fine. Your uncle and I..." She halted to chose the right words, "Aren't use to having to play roles of people we aren't. It... overwhelmed us a bit."

Shinku tilted her head in confusion.

"Well, you had better come out soon. You won't be able to do the mission from in here." She said before leaving the bedroom. Temari took a deep breath before noting how hot she felt and changed into a light kimono.

"Great. Now a seven year old is telling me how to do my missions. I've been in the Sands service as a ninja longer then shes been alive." Temari muttered as she slipped on soft leather slippers and left her room.

Shikamaru stood from where he was starting the fire before he caught sight of Temari. And when he did he nearly fell over but disguised the act as simply bending over to throw some wood onto the rapidly growing fire.

Temari had chosen a light green kimono that had a floral pattern running down a knee high slit on her right leg. Around her waist was a brown sash that showed her figure like all her outfits did.

_Then why the hell am I only noticing this now? _Shikamaru growled at himself as he brought the fire to life. He snook another glance at the sand ninja and realized that she had yet to tie her hair up. He watched as light bounced off her golden hair and found he liked her hair more this way.

It was only when Temari turned from speaking to Shinku to look at him that he noticed he had been staring and smiling. Quickly wiping the blush away, as well as some dirt he had accumulated on his hands, Shikamaru moved into the room to change clothes himself.

It was only when the door shut that either adult let off the tension in their bodies.

"Is it going to be like this every morning?" Shinku asked Temari as the older woman put a pot of water over the fire, "if so, then wake me only when you two can bare with an eye contact that last longer then a few seconds."

Temari was about to reply when a knock on her door stopped her. Shinku quickly rushed forward to answer it and found Shin at the door.

"Mornin' youngster. Sleep well?" He asked.

"If you mean freezing to death, then yes." Shinku replied getting a chuckle from the man before Temari came into his view.

"Oh, good morning Shin. Forgive me for not introducing myself last night, I was exhausted. My name is Temari and this is my daughter Shinku." She said pleasantly.

"Pleasure." Shin said before shuttering, "Oh dear. Why is it so cold in here?"

Temari and Shinku looked at each other in confusion. Now that Temari had calmed down she did find it a bit chilly in her light outfit.

"We just got the fire started. We only just rose." she explained before noticing a knowing look in the old mans eye.

"Thought you gents might like a few more hours of sleep but I didn't think you would sleep in this late. Must have been a very long drive." the old man said.

"Yes it was." Temari said as she kicked herself. Farmers always rose with the sun! She'd have to remind Shikamaru of that later.

"Anyways! I'm here to show the lad around the farm." Shin said as Shikamaru came out dressed, "Oh, there you are." The man said inviting himself in to grab Shikamaru by the elbow and start dragging him out.

Temari only had enough time to grab a piece of bread and set it in Shikamaru's hand before he was gone.

"Whatcha give him the bread for?" Shinku asked as the men quickly disappeared from view.

"Something to eat." was Temari's reply before she closed the door and found how dark it was. She sighed aloud before turning to Shinku.

"You and me have our fair share of house cleaning to do." she said.

"Breakfast first thought." was Shinku's reply. Temari nodded and both woman and child turned to eat.

They had bread and cheese, melted by the fire, before they got started. Temari removed the boiling water and collected the dirty laundry to wait for the water to cool a bit before starting laundry. She passed Shinku a duster and took up a broom.

The two worked silently as Temari swept and Shinku dusted. Before long, the water was cool enough to touch and the dusting and sweeping where done. Pouring half the water into a small bowl and handing a rag to Shinku, Temari set the girl out to wash the windows of all the dirt they had collected while grabbed the soap and began washing the dirty laundry.

By the time the girl was done, Temari had only one shirt left, which had an incredibly stubborn stain in it. Shinku set the empty bowl down with a sigh and flopped into a chair. The day had grown outrageously hot fast.

"Thank kami for some of the training I got." the girl said whipping sweet from her brow. Temari looked up from a stubborn stain at the girl and smiled.

"Pull some water from the well then take a lunch break." She said kindly. Shinku nodded tiredly before going to do as Temari asked.

When Temari got the last shirt done she took the basket she had set the clean clothes in and headed out the back door. The moment she got outside she had to stop and gaze at the sight before her.

A beautiful field of grass and flowers lay before her. She wasn't much for the beauty that everyone ranted about in the land of fire, but she could see the beauty in the field before her. Smiling she tore her gaze away before finding a good place to start hanging laundry to dry.

She found a conveniently low branch and tied some twine around it before stretching the tread to a hook that branched off the house. She quickly got to work as she hung the clothes over the line before returning inside with the empty basket. She was shocked to find Shikamaru inside, panting, and covered in sweet and dirt.

She set the basket down and fetched more water. When she returned she handed him a glass of water before wetting a cloth and beginning to wipe the sweet from his brow.

"Where's Shinku?" She asked when Shikamaru's breath calmed some.

"Getting apples from a tree I think. She said she had her midday break and left for more work." Shikamaru said with a thick voice. Temari nodded before adding more cool water to the rag and resting it on Shikamaru's forehead.

"Lean your head back and drink more. It your not careful you could over heat your brain or dehydrate yourself." She said refilling the cup in his hand. Shikamaru did as he was told and even excepted the food Temari offered him.

If wasn't much, some bread, cheese, and jerky. Shikamaru ate slowly as Temari wetted the rag with cool water before Shin came in.

"Hey there folks." The old man said as his eyes sparkled with mischief at how tenderly Temari set Shikamaru back in his chair.

"Sit, eat, and drink. You'll need your strength." She said sternly before placing the rag back on his head.

"I'm sorry. Its been a long time since we've been in such heat." She said to the man. Shin chuckled aloud.

"Don't worry about it. A few more days and you'll be use to it." The man said as Shinku came in the house and set down a basket of apples.

"My. Aren't you a little squirrel. You fetch those from that old tree?" Shin asked in amazement.

"Yes sir. Father always said I was part squirrel." Shinku said in a cute way. Shin shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry sir. If you want the apples..." Temari started

"Now, there. I ain't blind milady. I can see as well as you that you all have little food at the moment. Thats actually what brought me over." Shin said before opening the door to show a small wagon of food.

"But sir..." Shikamaru started, his throat suddenly bone dry. Temari gave him another glass of water as Shin chuckled.

"You see when you all rode in last night you missed the market. The market is the only time to purchase food and only is held on Saturdays. So I figured, if I was gonna keep you for your work then I need to make sure you live the week threw. It'll also be a time for you all to adjust." the old man said, "Now I wont take it all back. Shikamaru we're done for today. Normal seeding time is from sunrise to midday. Harvest is midday to sundown. I got another family on my farm to have you work one or the other. Good day."

And with that, the old man left leaving a shocked room of two adults and a child.

"Well... he was nice enough." Shinku said before going out to bring some of the food in. Shikamaru went to do the same when Temari held him down.

"Rest." She said sternly before following Shinku out. Shikamaru watch in exhausted interest as the two woman unloaded the wagon and put the food away.

When they were done they all stopped to catch their breaths.

"I think now would be a good time for a nap" Temari said softly.

"What?? why?" Shikamaru asked.

"The heat will take a lot of your strength and the hottest part of the day is mid day. So normally people sleep threw it. At least in Suna." Temari explained.

"sleep sounds good." Shinku said. It was only then that both adults saw how tired the girl truly was. Temari came over to her and helped the girl to her room where she crashed on her pillow and slept within moments. When she closed the door, she found an intrigued Shikamaru watching her movements.

Turning away, she quickly did an inspection of every thing and found it all okay. It was only when she had ran out of things to do that she turned to face Shikamaru.

"What?" She demanded.

"Nothing." Shikamaru said before biting his lip, "Just...never really thought you had a soft side."

"Well, don't get use to it. Its only motherly instinct." Temari said turning to go to sleep herself. She flopped on the bed and heard Shikamaru's lazy steps come to the bedroom door.

"If thats so, then why were you so worried about me after working the field?" he asked. Temari closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"Because heat stroke and dehydration are serious matters."She said which was true enough. She waited for a reply from the leaf nin but didn't hear one. She was about to check and see if he had left when she felt strong arms wrap around her and a warmness along the length of her back.

"Well, thanks for your concern." Shikamaru said. Temari fought off her blush but failed miserably. _The heat has gotten to his brain. _She thought before turning to tell Shikamaru to release her. She was shocked however when she saw he was asleep. _Well, he did work hard. I guess I'll let him get away with it this one time. _Temari thought before a small smile came to her lips as she fell into a warm sleep.

When Temari woke next Shikamaru still had her around the waist. He had buried his face into her hair and was muttering something she couldn't quiet understand. It was only when she saw how late it was that she untangled herself from Shikamaru and entered the main room.

Once her hair was under control, she revive the fire. With that done, she quickly moved outside to bring in the dry laundry to find both her company awake.

"how long did we sleep?"Shinku asked threw a yawn.

"From the temperature and the suns angel, I'd say three hours." She said setting the basket down to start folding the items.

"So, we still got lots of day light. What do we do now?" Shinku asked.

"I'm going to start dinner and finish up. Why don't you and Shikamaru have a look around for a bit?" Temari offered. Shinku's eyes light up while Shikamaru's darkened a bit.

"You sure you don't want to come out?" He asked.

"I'm playing the part of an at home mother, remember?" She asked before noting the small smile on the lazy nin's face

"Fine. Stay and do your womans work. Lets go see what adventures wait out back." He said to Shinku who was bouncing off the walls.

Temari gave Shikamaru a cold glare for his sexist comment as he and Shinku went out back. Her glare vanished however and she chuckled as she watched them both start tackling each other in the field. Returning to work, Temari got out a roast and set it to cook before she went out with the duster to eliminate some cob webs outside the house. Seeing her come out, Shikamaru signal to Shinku to pretend to keep playing while he snook up behind Temari.

Shinku regularly agreed and her uncle was off. She pretended to tackle him when Temari looked over at her, gaining a chuckle from the woman. Temari whoever was hardly aware that Shikamaru was behind her, and when he picked her up from behind she began flailing around madly. Her uncontrolled movements set the leaf ninja off balance and he fell backwards on his back.

Temari quickly turned over to look at him in disbelief.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned her struggling had caused him pain. Shikamaru out right laughed getting a scowl from his counter-part.

"Damn you Shikamaru! I thought you were hurt." She said quickly jumping up. Shikamaru stayed where he was and looked up at her.

"You can't say that wasn't funny. I never really thought the mighty 'Wind of the Sand' would react that way." He teased using the name Temari had gotten threw reputation.

"You..." Temari started feeling her temper rise. She had never been afraid of highs but she hated the idea of being attacked from behind. She took a breath to calm herself before answering.

"You lucky I didn't have my fan, or you would be flying back to the Leaf village right now." She said before storming back into the house. Shikamaru watched her go calmly while Shinku gave her a confused look. When she was finally gone, he sighed aloud.

"What was that about?" Shinku asked confused.

"Nothing." He said before turning to smile lazily at the girl, "She just doesn't like people sneaking up behind her."

Shinku gave her uncle an even more confused look before turning back to glance at Temari who was pacing inside.

"Come on. I'll show you the farm." Shikamaru said coming over to her. Shinku took his hand and followed him quietly, confused at the adults behavior.

---

**A/N- R&R please. I enjoy hearing peoples thoughts, even flames. They can be really funny and to me and my friends consider flaming an art. So yeah.**


	3. Mission log: Day 3

**A/N- Next chapter cause i felt like putting it up. Enjoy all!**

---

I was hot. Hot and humid. The stench of blood filled his nose and its thick presence made Shikamaru want to gag. He however, knew there was worst to come and just as he predicted it came. It rushed over him like a tidal wave over a rock. They were screaming, all of them. They demanded to know why. Why had he done this to them? And he knew he could not give them an answer that would satisfy them.

They screamed loader, some reaching out to tear into him.

Shikamaru woke up with a jolt, sweat poring down his shaking frame.

It was dark, and he was cold. Temari was asleep besides him and softly calling out his name. Shikamaru felt himself shaking and wrapped his arms around the woman besides him. He didn't know why, but her presence was soothing. Her presence was so soothing he felt his body relax, his eyes dried, and the voices that haunted him started to withdraw.

Her presence was soothing. But it could nothing to erase the memory. It did nothing to stop the flow of blood from the pile he was making.

Shikamaru's grip tightened around Temari's waist.

"I'm sorry. I'm so... so sorry." he whispered as the tears came flowing again.

---

The next day Temari planned wake up early to change and get a fire going before waking up Shikamaru. She was shocked however, to find that said lazy ninja was holding her. she turned her head to demand to be released when she saw the dried tears. Shocked, she fully turned in his arms and went to stroke his cheek.

Her action however was rousing the lazy Nara.

"Come on you lazy idiot. You need to get up." she said softly. Shikamaru moaned and turned on his back, releasing Temari from his hold while throwing his arm over his eyes.

"Ten more minutes." he grumbled. Temari chuckled at the obvious reply before she got up.

"If I gave you ten now you would want another ten when I come to wake you up again. Just get up you big oaf!" she teased before turning to go start a fire for breakfast. Shikamaru lifted his arm slightly to watch Temari go and couldn't help but watch at how her hips swayed ever so slightly when she walked.

"Geez." he said resting his arm, "I'm starting to act like Neji." he said before throwing the blankets off and grabbing a pair of clothes. He quickly changed and left the small room but stopped suddenly at the door when he heard Shinku giggle.

Looking up he saw she was talking with Temari. More then talking. They were giggling. And smiling. Almost....Almost like...

Shikamaru shook his head getting the attention of his niece.

"Morning Uncle Shika!" Shinku said cheerfully as came over to give him a hug.

"Morning." he said gruffly before detaching himself from Shinku, who dragged him over to the table.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." Temari said as she poured beated eggs into a hot frying pan and began to stir. Shikamaru watched her work as he took a seat and absorbed himself in the ease of Temari's posture.

She seemed so relaxed, as if she did this everyday. Not like the hard, bossy, woman he knew. She was slouching slightly and at an angle. Her shoulders were relaxed, her hands moved smoothly, and her eyes. Her eyes were clouded over as if she had left her body behind.

Her eyes had turned to a shade of blue-green that Shikamaru could spend multiple lifetimes trying to find a name for its shade and never succeed. Her lips were curved into an almost unnoticeable smile that stole away Shikamaru's breath as the light bounced gently of the pink tint into her golden hair.

Altogether, Shikamaru found himself only able to compare Temari at that moment with something as beautiful as Happiness itself. So when his bliss was popped by a little nine year old girl, he treasured the memory.

"Shika! How long are we gonna do this?" Shinku asked with a genuine curious look. Temari turned with the finished eggs and scrapped some on Shikamaru's face as he turned to see what she thought.

Their eyes meet and Shikamaru saw no emotion in Temari so he sighed.

"I really don't know Shinku. The mission brief said until further notice." He said as Shinku took her seat and Temari served her her eggs.

"It could be days or years." Temari added with a sigh as she spooned the last of the egg onto her own plate. Shikamaru took two links of sausage and passed the plate to Shinku before reaching for the tea kettle.

He was shocked however when his hand met Temari's. The two quickly pulled their hands away.

"Go ahead Temari." Shikamaru said quickly as Shinku gave a load sigh. Temari nodded her thanks to Shikamaru before taking the kettle and pouring her and Shikamaru a cup.

"Thank you." Shikamaru muttered taking his cup. Breakfast passed in a quiet pleasure. Shin came by for Shikamaru and the small family thanked the man for the food he had given them before the woman went back to their chores.

Shinku went to find a ladder and began an inspection of the roof for leaks as Temari went about cleaning their small cottage. She cleaned the kitchen, swept the main room, cleaned up her's and Shikamaru's room, and even looked into Shinku's room. The morning went by quickly for the woman while Shikamaru spent the day cursing Tsunade for sending him on a mission where he would have to work hard every day in the blistering heat.

His train of curses however, were broken when shin came up to him with a man and boy not far behind. Shikamaru stopped the oxen that were pulling the plow and wiped sweet from his brow as the men came up to him.

"Shikamaru." shin said with a cheerful nod, "This is Aizu and his son Arashi. They are also working the farm."

Shikamaru offered his hand to the man who took it with a smile, "pleasure." he said before offering to shake hands with the boy.

"well." Aizu said, "we were gonna have a big dinner over at my place tonight and Shin thought you guys might want to come."

"thank you very much. But I must respectively decline. Tonight my family and I were planning to write to our friends in the city." Shikamaru said trying to figure out a good way to decline, "rein check?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure thing." Aizu said as Shikamaru saw his son physically relax.

"Well," shin said stepping in, "Shikamaru. Your done for today. Good job."

"thank you sir." Shikamaru said as he handed the reins to Arashi.

"So...um... how about you guys come over to our place on Friday." Shikamaru said getting a shocked look from those present, "i feel bad ditching you guys." he explained.

Aizu smiled broadly and his eyes sparkled.

"Alright. Friday at your place. Until then." the man said offering his hand. Shikamaru took the hand and returned the smile with his lazy one before turning and heading home.

_Home? _He thought shocked before considering the past events and smirking. _Two days and it already feels like home._

Temari wasn't exactly thrilled by Shikamaru Inviting people over.

"God, Shikamaru. What in Kami's name made you do it?" She demanded as she held her hair back to keep it tame from the gentle breeze. Shikamaru sat back against the tree's trunk that they were both sitting under.

"Not sure." he said watching Shinku as she danced around happily in the field behind their cottage.

"God your impossible." Temari huffed before she looked out at Shinku. Shikamaru watched her threw the corner of his eye and for a moment thought to reach out and touch her golden hair. He however, was stopped when pain ripped threw him. Gasping, he quickly sat up and clutched his chest.

"Shikamaru?" Temari asked concerned when she felt his chakra go haywire, "are you okay?" She asked coming over to him and resting her hands on his shoulder. Shikamaru gave a gasp as heat in his chest, which had almost subsided, flared up again.

_What the hell? _He questioned. The sensation was unfamiliar to him. It burned threw his veins warming his whole body but it felt like a good sort of heat. Yet with the heat came a piercing cold feeling, clawing at him from his stomach. The two sensations clashed leaving Shikamaru unsure of if he was in pain or not. Yet none the less, he doubled over and had to fight for breath.

"Shinku!" Temari called quickly summoning the girl. Shinku was quickly by her uncles side and her normally cheerful face was dark with worry.

"lets get him inside." Temari said as she went to grab Shikamaru.

"No." he managed to choke as the tenseness subsided, "its okay. I'm fine." he said as sweet slid down his face.

"fine my ass!" Temari shouted as she went to grab him again. She was stopped however when Shikamaru grabbed her hand and smiled foolishly at her.

"its okay. I'm really am better. No need to worry." he said stupidly before wiping the sweet from his eyes.

"Uncle Shika." Shinku said quietly. Shikamaru looked at his niece and saw the worry that was etched in her face before looking over at Temari and seeing a reflection of Shinku's worry.

"Its okay." he said wrapping on arm around Shinku and the other around Temari. They sat together like that for a while before Temari pulled away.

"If your sure your fine." she said softly avoiding Shikamaru's gaze before she stood and headed inside. Shinku gave her uncle one last worried glance before she went after Temari, leaving Shikamaru alone with his thoughts.

Looking up at the sky, Shikamaru absently put a hand on his chest. _Is it time already?_ He wondered while stroking the now visible seal in the center of his chest. _Has it really been five years? _He wondered, recalling the day he sighed his doom.

---

The mission in theory, was a simply one. Get scroll from point A to point B and don't ask any questions. Yet, Shikamaru knew that in this mission there was a hidden element, one he would bet his life on was something to do with the sound.

And he was right. Halfway threw the run they had been ambushed. And it was then that Shikamaru felt true despair. He should have died that day, but the scroll he was carrying held secrets of Kohona and the threat to Shinku gave him strength to finish off his enemies. It however, could not stop his bleeding.

He should have died that day. Yet he did not. Instead he did the stupidest thing ever. He made a deal with the devil.

---

Shikamaru came back to reality and realized he that his hand was throbbing. Raising it up to look upon it, he found a number on his palm. Fifty-six it read.

Fifty-six souls. Fifty-six souls were all he needed of the fifty thousand he had to collect for the shinagami. Fifty-six more souls and he would be free to live to an old age happily with Shinku and the rest of his friends.

Shikamaru closed his hand and waited for the tingling in his hand to stop as he watched the sky and considered his options. Fifty-six souls in two months. Difficult yes. But it wouldn't be impossible. And for the sake of all those he loved, he would meet his quota.

---

**A/N- yeah, i know. A cruel twist for our lovable Shikamaru but it makes the story interesting.**

**Anyway!!! R&R! I enjoy comments.  
**


	4. Mission log: Day 4

**A/N- Well, I was home sick all day today and figured I should work on something but I had major writers block for all my stories except this one. Its the shortest chapter i think i've ever done but it important.**

---

Temari awoke to find Shikamaru holding her once more. She watched as sleeps peaceful hold outlined his face and couldn't help but relive what had happened the day before. The vision of Shikamaru doubled over in pain, gasping for breath while he held his chest, haunted her more then anything else she could think of.

This both confused and irritated her. When had this lazy bum become such an essential part of her? When was it that the very thought of him being in pain both terrified and infuriated her?

Sighing at her own inability to answer the questions, Temari got out of Shikamaru's hold and quietly got out of bed. She quickly got dressed before entering the main room and starting up the fire. As she poked it to life she stared into its depths and pondered.

What had made Shikamaru react like that? Did he have some sort of heart condition she didn't know about? Well, he did smoke off and on. Were his lungs deteriorating? But if they were Tsunade would know about it. And she surely wasn't crazy enough to send a sick ninja of a mission like this, even if she was sort handed. So what was it?

Temari was so lost in thought she didn't even hear Shinku sneaking up behind her until the girl wrapped her arms around her neck and leaned on her arched back.

"Temari-san. Why are you staring into the fire?" Shinku asked curious. Temari nearly jumped out of her skin but managed to recover her composure soon enough.

"I was thinking." She said honestly before an idea struck her. "Hey Shinku. Do you know it your uncle has any sort of medical problems?"

Shinku released her hold around Temari's neck and considered the Sand nin's question.

"Not that I know of." She said finally, "I mean, he never was really the same after that one time."

"What time?" Temari asked. If Shikamaru was incapable of fighting she needed to know, for the sake of everyone in the village.

"well..." Shinku said before she gazed out the window. Temari watched shocked as the young girl aged before her.

"Uncle Shika was called to Tsuna-chan's office early one morning when I was maybe four. He told me not to worry and go back to bed but I was still worried. I knew then that if Tsuna-chan wanted to see him he was going to go away again. So, I decided to wait up for him.

"When he came back he looked angry and maybe scared. He put me in bed and told me I wouldn't see him in the morning and that he would definitely be back in time for my birthday.

"I waited for him but when my birthday came he still wasn't back yet. That was the only time he missed my birthday. It was maybe a week after he had left that I overheard people saying that he was back but in the hospital.

"i got scared and ran there myself. I found out where his room was and raced toward it just in time to hear Tsuna-chan talking with a nurse. She said it was amazing Uncle Shika was even alive. That he should have died of blood loss. I got even more scared and ran into his room." Shinku paused as a shiver ran threw her body and Temari knew that telling the story was terrifying for the girl.

Feeling guilty, Temari rested her hand on Shinku's and stroked it. Shinku took several breaths to calm herself before continuing.

"He looked like a mummy. He was all wrapped up I could only see one eye. I waited for him to wake up for days before he finally did. After that, he started going on more missions. Going away for longer periods of time. Before I knew it, I was living with grandma and grandpa and I only got to see uncle Shika on my birthday.

"I entered the academy when I was six and he was there to congratulate me and wish me luck. But he always seemed gone. Except for this past year. He started spending a lot more time with me. Do you think he'll go back to the old Shikamaru? The one that seems to forget about me?" Shinku asked looking at Temari with hopeless eyes.

Temari took the child and cradled her in her arms, "If he does, I swear I'll find him and make him come home." She said seriously. Shinku giggled at Temari's promise but was glad for it none-the-less. She let the warmth of Temari's arms fill her for a moment before she pushed out.

Knowing that Shinku was done, Temari released her and was glad when she saw the huge grin on the child's face.

"I'm going to wake up Uncle Shika." Shinku said cheerfully. Temari nodded before she felt impulse take over her and she kissed Shinku on the forehead.

"If he won't wake up theres a bucket of water just outside the window." Temari said with a smirk. Shinku's shocked look was soon replaced by a smirk of her own as she went to wake up her uncle.

Temari watched the child go and knew she was in trouble. It wasn't just Shikamaru that had found a way into her being, Shinku had as well. _I'll find out what's up with Shikamaru for us both, Shinku. _Temari thought as she turned around and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She quickly scribbled something on it and stepped outside. _I'll find out what happened, and I'll see to it that no matter what. Neither you or he are taken away from me._

From the folds of her kimono she pulled out a small silver whistle and blew into it until a hawk answered the call. It swooped down from the sky and temari offered her arm. The bird landed gracefully without ripping the fabric on the sleeve.

"Bring this to Karei." She said to the bird as she wrapped the note around the messanger birds leg. The hawk shook its feathers once before taking off in the dirrection of Suna.

---

**A/N- Hope you liked. R&R for me please. I like hearing your point of view.**


	5. Disaster

**A/N-Woot! new chapter. **

**And i have only one thing to say about this chapter (even though i wrote it)...*ahem* ... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*shakes fist*  
**

---

Now, the hawk in which Temari had entrusted her message was in fact a very smart bird, but only when it needed to be. So when it caught sight of a few tiny morsels it took a 'detour' and had itself a good meal, delaying it a day.

As night settled in, the bird found a good place to nest for the night and laid down to sleep. The next day however, it made up for its lost as it used the dessert wind to speed it to its destination.

By midday the bird was soaring over Suna looking for the perch of the person it knew its message was for. When it found it, it entered a dive and landed with grace.

"No use trying to show off Ken." a woman said to the bird, "I'm not impressed."

Karei was a woman in the later thirties. Her hair was short, wild, and pitch black except for a braid that cascaded down from behind her right ear. She had deep green eyes that shone with mischief and sometimes wisdom if the moment was right. She wore a red red shirt that had a single strap and was cut short, exposing a slim waist as well as an elegant neck, with a pair of tight knee-high pants. Under the shirt she had fish netting that went down her stomach and her left arm while her right was bare.

Karei walked over to the bird with cat-like grace and untied the messaged from its offered leg. Throwing a treat at the bird, she unrolled the note and read it a few times.

"Interesting request Temari. But seeing as how I still owe you I'll do it." Karei said as she turned to leave the room, she would begin her search for answers in Kohona.

---

Temari felt a shiver go down her back and couldn't help but draw a kunai from a hidden spot. She looked around for who ever had tripped her sixth sense but found only Shinku.

"you okay?" The girl asked from the whole in the roof she was repairing. Temari took a breath and replaced the knife.

"Fine. Just fine." She said. _I've got a bad feeling though._ She thought as she and Shinku went back to work.

---

Shikamaru spent the whole morning tense and ready to spring. Ever since he had started to work he had had to sensation of being watched and knew that he wasn't just being paranoid. He knew he was being watched but he he couldn't figure out where to attack.

He didn't have to wait much longer however, when he heard the whistle of a kunai in flight. Reacting instantly, Shikamaru quickly ducked under the kunai and went to find his opponent before the kunai embedded itself in the wood of the plow. Shikamaru was halfway turned when he heard a hiss and looked at the kunai.

_Shit! _He thought attempting to jump away as an explosion tag went off. Shikamaru gave a gasp as searing heat hit his back.

Temari heard the explosion as well as Shinku. The two looked at each other for a moment threw a newly formed whole in the roof before Temari threw a kunai hostler up to Shinku. The girl caught the hostler and had it strapped on in half a second while Temari retrieved her fan.

Shinku jumped down to the ground just as Temari opened the door with her fan in hand. They were both about a hundred paces out when they were bombarded by a multitude of kunai. Temari gave a load curse before snapping her fan open and taking up her stance.

"Cutting Whirlwind jutsu!" Temari cried spending the wind at the kunai, reverting their path while attacking their sender at the same time. Shinku watched amazed as the chakra laced wind tore up the tree the attack had come from. She saw a shadowed figure jump away from the trees and acted.

She drew a string of kunai and released them onto the nin. She watched as the kunai embedded themselves into flesh and drew another kunai in preparation. She saw the body puff into a log and heard the pop above her. Raising her kunai she intercepted the attack from above.

Shinku glared hard at the ninja above her. He was in all black and his face was covered but he couldn't be much older then himself. She saw the sound headband as well as the nin pull out a second kunai. Shinku felt panic grip her and raised her hand to grab his when he was knocked away by Temari as she tackled him into a tree.

The two struggled for a moment but Temari was able to slip a kunai under the boys jaw.

"Well, look what we caught Shinku. A sound ninja so far from his nest." Temari said coldly as Shinku picked herself up.

"He really is a stupid one." Shinku said with a hard voice that under normal circumstances Temari would have been shocked about.

"He can't be more then my age with genin level training. And he still attacked. I could understand if I was alone but with you here Temari..." Shinku said before being cut off.

"At least I can follow my attack threw. Unlike you, you pathetic girl! I would never ask for help in battle." The boy spat. Temari tightened her grip on his neck getting a gasp as the boy fought for air.

"Knowing when one needs help and when they don't is a sign of strength you arrogant punk." She said with venom. "Now, lets see who you are."

The boy gave a chuckle as Temari went to grab his mask.

"Sorry but I won't be staying long." The boy said as Temari heard a hissing noise. Her eyes widened as the boys narrowed and she released him running over to Shinku. She barely had enough time to get to Shinku when the tags went off, igniting everything.

A piece of white fabric with part of a purple dot drifted slowly to the ground and turned to ass, adding to the pile

---

Two sound ninja came together at the top of Shin's farm. They looked out at the destruction.

"Well done boy." The adult said looking down at the damage his student had caused with an exploding doll.

"They were fools for underestimating me." The boy said coldly. The man chuckled.

"Mission completed. Lets go back." The man said as he turned. He was shocked however when he saw Shikamaru, panting and burnt on the back. He was leaning over as blood ran down his back onto the ground.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked as he watched the smoke rise from the destroyed cottage with sad eyes. He saw Shinku's face. He saw Temari's. Then he saw them together, laughing like they had so recently. Laughing like a mother and daughter would.

It was when he saw that beautiful image go up in flames that he snapped. Turning his glare to the sound nin he watched as they both took a step back while he called upon his chakra.

"You...BASTARDS!" He yelled as he flashed threw hand signs. "Shadow Imitation Shuriken jutsu!" He shouted as the shadows lifted free of the ground and shoot themselves at the two sound ninja.

The two sound ninja were able to dodge Shikamaru's attack but they were shocked that when they jumped backwards he was right in front of them.

"I'm going to kill you!" Shikamaru shouted as the shadows formed into a katana that he brought down onto their heads. The boy gave a yelp as he brought up a kunai to block while the adult quickly dodged.

Both sound ninja were shocked however when Shikamaru's sword fazed threw the sound genin's kunai before ripping open the youths chest. The sound genin gave a gasp while the man cursed as he threw kunai at Shikamaru's unprotected back.

He was shocked however when the kunai was caught by a shadow hand that extended off Shikamaru's body.

"Nara clan technique. Shadow man jutsu." Shikamaru said with a hard voice as his shadow took his form and detached itself from his body. It stood before the sound nin and suddenly the man felt out numbered and out of luck.

Shikamaru raised the shadow katana to eye level and gave the sound ninja his most evil glare.

"Now You." He said. The sound nin felt pinned in place. The killer intent that hung in the air was unlike anything he had ever felt. Shikamaru's eyes, which he knew were black, look lighter. Like they were slit and above all. They looked like an inferno was behind that thin film of flesh. An inferno that he knew was greater then anything he may ever come by.

Shikamaru watched as the man before him grew stiffer and stiffer until it seemed he wouldn't be able to run. His hand was tingling a little, which Shikamaru knew meant that the number had appeared on his hand again, this time no doubt one less. _And it'll be one lesser soon enough. _Shikamaru thought as he suddenly charged at the sound ninja.

The man gave a shocked cry but that was all he could do before both Shikamaru and his Shadow counterpart's swords found his throat.

---

Shikamaru stood their, feeling the hot sticky substance run down his arms. His shadow man had returned to him and Shikamaru knew the man was dead. He slowly willed his sword back into his shadow before the man fell at his feet dead.

He regarded the corpse for a while before he felt something. Warm and wet. The tears rolled thickly down his cheeks. His hand had stopped tingling and Shikamaru was afraid to look. He knew that if he did, it would confirm what he prayed to be false. It would prove that both Temari and Shinku were dead.

Keeping his fist balled tightly Shikamaru tried to hold back his tears. He failed miserably and screamed out to the gods. He demanded to know why. Why had he worked so hard, worked to keep Shinku safe. Then loss her. Loss her and Temari.

The heat that Shikamaru felt in his chest, that warming heat that seemed to only come when he touched her turned to ice. He wanted it to stop. Wanted to leave his flesh body behind and just die. But he could not. Until the deciding day he would live and he would suffer.

Shikamaru looked at his fist and opened it to see the number on his hand.

He had known it would say fifty-two.

............

But it did not............

Shikamaru's palm read fifty-tree.

---

**A/N- Yes, i know I'm cruel to poor Shikamaru. But who could have survived? Shinku or Temari? Or is it the sound genin?  
**

**You'll just have to wait to find out.**** R&R please.  
**


	6. Survivors

**A/N- I take back what i said earlier. THIS is the shortest chapter I have ever written... i must be lossing my touch. Oh well! Enjoy all!**

---

First he checked the sound genin to see if that was the lone surviver. He ran over to the boy but didn't even stop as he began running back to the cottage. It was obvious the boy was dead. His chest didn't rise nor fall and blood stopped flowing from his chest wound all together.

He knew he should be disgusted with himself for feeling the way he did. But Shikamaru was glad the sound nin was dead. It meant that either Shinku or Temari were alive. And so with that promise, he pushed himself to get to the ash grounds.

When he reached its outskirts, he cupped his hands around his mouth.

"TEMARI!!! SHINKU!!!" He cried as he slowly began picking his way around the burnt ruins.

"SHINKU!! TEMARI!!" He called again as he began to search faster. He had to find them. One of them was alive and he had to find them before he lost them both. He was about to call out again when a rugged cough caught his attention. He saw in the while ash a purple spot and ran over to it. Throwing aside wood chuncks and digging threw warm ash he finally found them.

Shikamaru watched as Shinku sat up and coughed. Shikamaru was about to pick her up and carry her away when her saw more movement. Temari sat up from her place and coughed.

"Sorry Shikamaru. Looks like we've completely blown our cover." Temari said wincing as her burnt back protested to any movement. Shikamaru stared at them both in complete shock.

"H-how?" He questioned before looking down at his hand. It still read Fifty-three. But then one of the girls should be dead. It was the only thing that made sense.

"Where are the sound ninja?" Shinku managed to rasp. Shikamaru shook his head and Temari knew he wasn't right in the head.

"Lets get somewhere with fresh air." She said lifting herself and Shinku up. Shikamaru nodded dumbly before he too stood. They all staggered over to a cleaner spot where the air was a little fresher. By the time they got there, Shikamaru's mind was working again.

"Stay here." He told the girls before turning.

"Where are you going?" Temari demanded noting how he kept rubbing the fingers of his right hand together.

"I need to know if Shin is okay." Shikamaru said without looking at the girls and taking off. Temari watched him go and knew that whatever was indeed his problem, what ever had made him so sure that one of them was dead, was something that might have almost killed her.

_It doesn't matter. _Temari thought. _I plan on figuring this our Shikamaru. One way or another._

---

Shikamaru ran to Shin's house to find it oddly quiet. He walked up to the building with silent steps. He slowly opened the front door and all seemed okay. His nose however told him otherwise. Shikamaru leaned against the door frame and tried to keep himself from throwing up.

Shin's house smelled of blood and just behind the kitchen counter, Shin lay dead.

---

**A/N- Poor Shin TT_TT I feel bad killing off the old man but alas it must be so! I'm hoping to have this story finished by Christmas so you all must forgive me if it seems rushed. **

**R&R for me please**

**..........I just realized.....this will be the first story I've completed.....ever.......damn thats depressing.....-_-;  
**


	7. A New Mission

**A/N--New Chapter!! Woot! and i have internet! (although I'm 'barrowing' it from the neighbors...Shhhhhhhh)**

---

And just like that the mission ended. Tsunade was both shocked an irritated that it was so. Shocked that there had actually been sound in the area and irritated at the missions unexpected turn. Temari returned to Suna to report to Gaara while Shinku went back to Kohona.

Shikamaru, however stayed in the small village to keep an eye out. Tsunade gave Shinku a thoughtful look before she came to her conclusion.

"Shinku. You will return to Shikamaru with Naruto and Hinata. Go fetch the two while I right up your orders." Tsunade demanded. Shinku nodded sternly before she zipped out to get the two jonin.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and cursed. _So much for the sound being decommissioned._ She thought as she recalled confirming Kabuto's dead body as the true one not to long ago. That should have been the end of the sound, but apparently it wasn't.

Sighing aloud, Tsunade quickly wrote a single sentence on the small scroll for Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru before turning and looking out the window. _What now? _She wondered.

---

Gaara looked at his sister in astonishment. He had expected her to come back and threaten to kill him for making her stay with Shikamaru Nara and that she demanded and new mission. The fact that Tsunade's false mission actually unearthed hidden enemies was both a blessing and a curse.

Gaara's shocked look passed, which uneased Temari, as he thought. He knew Tsunade would send Shikamaru back up to clean out the sound, to many Kohona ninja had died under the hands of a sound ninja for her not to. She would probably send a small elite force and was more then likely expecting the same from him.

Gaara gave another sigh before reaching a verdict.

"Temari. You will lead Kankuro and myself to the village and, with the reenforcement from Kohona, we will release that area of all traces of the sound village." He said sternly. Temari was shocked at her brothers choice but was glad none-the-less. The sooner she got back to the village the less likely it was that Shikamaru would do something rash.

"Yes, Kazekage. When are we leaving?" She asked.

"Tonight." Gaara replied standing up, "Get ready and inform Kankuro after you've seen a doctor about those burns."

---

Temari paced the front room of her apartment. She knew she should go to sleep and build up her strength before the sun set, but she just couldn't. She didn't like the idea of Shikamaru being alone and she really didn't like the idea that he might have another episode.

Gritting her teeth, Temari began to pace faster until a chuckle stopped her.

"My, aren't you a worry wart." Karei said from her seat on the window frame. Temari spun to face her and recalled the request she had made of her old friend.

"What did you find?" She asked. Karei gave her a disappointed look.

"What no welcome?" She asked slyly. Temari didn't budge, she needed answers. When Karei finally realized she was at a loss, she sighed and faced Temari.

"Shikamaru Nara, Special jonin of Kohona." She started.

"Special?" Temari gasped, she knew Shikamaru was a jonin but not a special jonin. Karei nodded.

"Made jonin after the birth of his tenet Shinku Sarutobi. Made Anbu a year later. Was giving twenty-six class A missions and thirty-nine S class. All preformed perfectly and without and casualties." Karei said before a dark look passed her eyes, "Except."

"Except what?" Temari demanded. She didn't know why but she was scared and she couldn't get Shinku's voice out of her head.

"Spring, five years ago. Shikamaru Nara was given a C class mission with a team of Special jonin." Karei paused, "Shikamaru Nara was the only one who came back alive."

Temari stood where she was as the information came to her. Shinku and Karei's voices blended together to paint a better picture of Shikamaru for her.

"his condition?"She asked. Needing confirmation.

"Two foot long cut from right shoulder to left hip, approximately and inch deep. Several ribs broken and burn marks along the length of his body. My sources say that for about two months he looked like a mummy escaped from a sandy tomb." Karei said seriously, which was a rarity.

"Could you find anything about the mission?" Temari asked.

"Thats were this job gets frustrating." Karei said leaning back, "While it was claimed a C-rank mission there should have been no need for a team of special jonin. Also, the fact that only one man returned is irritating. And to top it all off, there is absolutely no information about the mission other then it was a carry. This mission was undoubtedly a cover up for something bigger."

Temari nodded her agreement. "Then just what the hell happened?" She questioned more to herself.

"I don't know." Karei said quietly before standing up, "But I'm going to find out. Theres something about this job that just gets under my skin. I'll find an answer Temari."

Temari nodded to the woman before her before a smirk came to her lips. "Get going then." She said as a knock came to her door. Grabbing her fan, Temari strapped it to her back trying to ignore the slight irritation its presence gave her burnt back.

She opened the door and found her brothers there.

"Lets go." Gaara said calmly. Temari nodded before she took the lead back to where she knew she would encounter more mysteries and more trouble.

---

Naruto, Hinata, and Shinku all made it to the village by dark where they happened to run into the sand siblings.

"Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed. The trio came down and they all briefly said hello. But the hello that shocked everyone was between Temari and Shinku.

"Hi again, Tema-sama." Shinku said with a smile Temari knew was false. She rested her hand on the girls head and gave her a sad yet affectionate smile.

"Hi there, Shinku-chan." She said. Shinku gave her a shocked look before she smiled for real.

"These are our orders." Hinata said going over to Gaara, who was no doubt the leader now. Gaara opened the small scroll and read its contents. He wasn't shocked by what it said yet he couldn't help but chuckle. He showed the scroll to the others who were shocked at first.

The scroll read: Destroy all trace of the sound.

"Seems like Tsunade is the same." Came a male voice. Temari looked up and felt her heart beat faster.

"Shikamaru." She said looking up at the man. Shikamaru wore an Anbu outfit with an all black deer mask strapped to his tight.

"I've already made up a base and the villagers have taken the deaths on Shin's farm as something common. Apparently families just dropping dead has been common here for a few years." Shikamaru said, "I was going to check out the area but decided to wait. Now that we're all here, we can begin." He said as he looked out at the small farm that was now destroyed.

"I think this place was been under the sound control for a while now." He said softly. Temari looked at the farm and felt a feeling of sadness fill her.

"This village may have been in the sounds control, but we'll change that." She said seriously. Shikamaru looked over at Temari and had to resist the urge to hold her.

"Thats right." He said turning away. "Let get going."

The others nodded before they all took off with Shikamaru at their lead.

That night everyone sat around and listened as Shikamaru told them about what he had figured out.

"Okay." Shikamaru started, "According to the information I gathered. This village is ran by a man named Yami. He is a large hulking man and some believe him to be a missing nin, but those could just be roomers. He came to this village about fifteen years ago and set it up as a base. Since then, he was been a really shady figure. About once a week he comes into town to 'inspect' everything. More then once there have been rebellions built to stop him, but they always get destroyed."

"So then its safe to say that he thought you guys were reinforcements for the current rebellion and tried to have you destroyed." Gaara stated. Shikamaru nodded to the Kazekage.

"if there had been a rebellion to begin with then yes." He started as a dark look came to him, "But there isn't. This village has been broken of its fighting spirit."

A silence passed over then group.

"They why?" Shinku asked. She didn't even look up and when Temari put an arm around the girls shoulder,she noticed the girl was shaking.

"So we wouldn't put ideas into peoples heads. So they would remember they're place." Shikamaru said monotonously. Temari looked up at him and saw the anger that was behind his cold facade.

"What do we do now?" Hinata asked. Naruto punched his open palm.

"We kill them all!" The blonde said with a raging inferno in his normally sparkling blue eyes. All those present looked at the blond shocked for a moment.

"But first lets rest." Shikamaru cut in. "Yami's hide out is about nine miles west and heavily guarded. I'd rather we be at full strength then just jumping blindly into a fight."

The others nodded their agreement and they all began to lay down.

"I'll take the first guard. You all rest." Shikamaru said as he took a spot up in the trees. He watched as his team reluctantly laid down to sleep and within moments, they were all snoring. Temari however, was the most stubborn and refused to lay down. She jumped up to Shikamaru and stood besides him while crossing her arms. A heavy silence hung in the air.

"Are you going to try and run off on your own?" Temari asked him.

"What if I was?" Shikamaru shot back. He looked over at Temari and was shocked to see the pained look on her face. Temari looked at Shikamaru before she closed her eyes.

"Tell me then." She said quietly, "Tell me why your so..."

"You don't want to know." Shikamaru said turning away. He couldn't drag her into this. He couldn't bare to see what kind of reaction she might have.

Seeing that he was going to shut her out, Temari rushed forward. She grabbed his arm and held him close to her.

"You can't keep going on like this." She said quietly, "you can't keep shutting me out like this. Please, tell me. Please."

Shikamaru was shocked at Temari's reaction. He hadn't expected her to act this way, but would she still except him if her told her? Shikamaru ground his teeth.

"Please." Temari begged holding his arm tighter.

"Please. Stay here with the others." Shikamaru said.

"No!" Temari shouted shocked. "Idiot. If this place is as guarded as you say then you won't get within twenty feet." She hissed.

"Its fine. I'll survive." He muttered.

"Idiot. Why won't you just take my help then. We both can go." She said.

"No." Shikamaru said facing her. "I can't risk losing you. I won't risk losing you." He said grabbing her by the upper arm. Temari saw the intense pain in his eyes and she felt her heart tear apart.

"Shikamaru." She said. The two looked at each other, taking in each others pain before Temari looked away.

"I promised Shinku that I would take you back to her. I promised..." She was cut off however when Shikamaru's lips pressed against hers. Temari's eyes widened in shock for a moment before she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to her.

The two broke apart after a moment and stood there gasping for breath as their faces burned a bright red. Finally Shikamaru laid his head against her shoulder.

"Please. Please stay here." He begged once more, "Please."

Temari wrapped her arms around him, "If you die, I'll resurrect you. Kill you, then resurrect you again for Shinku."

She felt Shikamaru chuckle as the tone muscles in his chest rippled. His hard arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"I promise." He said before pulling her away and pressing her lips against hers. She responded to his kiss and it quickly became passionate. The two were only able to pull away when they're starved lungs pulled them apart.

It was then that Shikamaru left. He knew he wouldn't be able to leave if he didn't go at that moment.

Temari watched as he ran off and felt dread fill her, but she ignored the fact and turned to lay down with Shinku. She held onto the girl and tried to sleep. Sleep however, didn't come easily and she simply laid there and prayed. Prayed for Shikamaru's safe return.

---

**A/N- Fluff. Joy. I just love writing fluff *sarcasm* Not really but w/e**

**R&R porfa!**


	8. Dawns Burial

**A/N- Another chapter! And I didn't get to finish this story before Christmas. Damn. I didn't realize how much I had to tie up until I started writing it. *Sighs***

**Anyway! Enjoy!  
**

---

Shikamaru raced amongst the trees. His attention was fully on his job and he had to fight tooth and nail to keep it like that.

If he slipped up for even a moment, he would recall those few blissful moments with Temari and wonder how he was able to keep himself from jumping her. DAMN IT! He was doing it again.

Shikamaru shook his head to clear the thoughts and it was that simple action that probably saved his life.

Hearing a load crack, Shikamaru was surprise when he was knocked back by the force of something. Falling out of the tree he grunted as he hit every branch before crashing to the ground. He lay there for a moment, contemplating what had just happened when he heard two sets of foot falls.

"Looks like I got him." A female voice said. Shikamaru peeked threw squinted eye to see that two people were in front of him.

"Who do you think he was?" A male voice asked.

"Who cares. Lets just take care of the body." the female said. Shikamaru felt a hand grab his collar and he lashed out with a hidden kunai, cutting the woman down the length of her arm. He jumped to his feet and kicked the stunned man away.

The woman cursed and brought up a weapon Shikamaru didn't recognize. It was double barreled and he saw her squeeze something before he jumped out of the way. Shock numbed his mind for a moment as a tree branch was blown completely off.

_Mental note. Avoid that...thing. _Shikamaru thought as he drew two kunai. He threw one each at a person before using their natural reaction to flinch for more time. And just liked I hoped, they flinched.

Jumping off a branch, I brought my shin down on the girl shoulder. I heard a pop and instantly felt sorry. The woman's eyes bugged for a moment before they rolled back and I turned to face the male.

He had out a miniature version of the woman's weapon, and Shikamaru gasped when he suddenly felt a piercing shot to my stomach. I heard the crack of the weapon and was thrown back by the force of the attack.

He fell backwards and crashed to the ground as pain filled his chest. Blood seeped out of the injuries and Shikamaru simply laid there. He heard the guy come up to me and slowly rose.

"How...How are you still alive?" The boy asked. Shikamaru chuckled before grabbing a hold of him and lifting himself up.

"I can't die." I said before looking the boy over. He had a horrified look on his face.

"I'm sorry. But I need your soul." he said before quickly cutting open the boys throat. Shikamaru ignored his desire to throw up and did the same to the woman.

As he continued on, he ignored his blood that was mixing with the blood of the two he had just slaughtered. The last thing he needed right now was another distraction, something that proved unimportant considering my hand was throbbing again.

---

The mansion was just as big as Shikamaru had thought. And just as he had thought, the place was outrageously well guarded. He had already killed off six scouting parties and three patrols. His chest was wrapped tightly and the bleeding just kept going. He hadn't received any more injuries, keeping himself alert and focused.

Watching the patrols continuous patterns, Shikamaru picked them off one group at a time. Soon the patrols were creeping closer to the mansion, which was surprisingly amusing Shikamaru.

He quickly picked them off before they were all crowded within the mansion like pigs waiting for the slaughter.

Shikamaru tried to withhold his laughter at the idiots move. He made several hand signs and set his plan into motion.

"Nara Clan Deadly Technique. Shadow man jutsu." He whispered as his shadow took his form. The shadow man disappeared as Shikamaru waited. After a few moments he heard screams and the load crack of the strange weapons.

Getting up lazily, Shikamaru saw that his shadow was bringing total havoc to the guards. He watched as the men were cut down before noticing a large man arrive in the court yard.

He was a huge man with knotted muscles and tan skin. His dark greasy hair was pulled back in a pony tail and Shikamaru could see his dark eyes were full of hate.

He charged up to Shikamaru's shadow and went to grab it when his hand simply passed threw the shadow. Smirking, Shikamaru made more hand signs and called his chakra.

He saw the huge man turn in his direction, perhaps sensing him, but it was to late.

"Nara Clan Succession Technique. Multi-shadow Impalement." He said. He saw his shadow quiver for a moment before thin tentacles erupted off it and dug themselves into the flesh of surrounding men. Yami gasped as blood gushed from his mouth and join a majority of his men on the ground.

Shikamaru let the jutsus go and started panting. He sat where he was trying to regain his breath for a moment before his eyes shot open. The crack of the mysterious weapon sounded and Shikamaru gasped as his chest was pierced again.

Cursing himself, Shikamaru looked for the attacker and found Yami standing with the weapon in hand as more guards appeared.

"Come on out ninja! I know your there!" Yami shouted. Shikamaru growled in frustration before producing a soldier pill from his bag and eating it. He felt his chakra replenish before standing up and glaring at the man. He quickly flashed threw some hand signs.

"Shadow Technique. Shadow Weave." He said as his shadow split into multiple tentacles and made there way to every available shadow. Shikamaru then made more hand signs.

"Shadow Mastery Technique. Midnight Burial." He said as all the shadows he was now connected with lifted off the ground and over the trees. He saw the sudden fear on the mens faces and finished the jutsu. The massive shadow rose over the heads of the men before crashing down on their heads.

The force was the equivalent of having tons of dirt dropped onto of you and it had much of the same effect. The sound men lashed out and clawed to escape the shadows but Shikamaru held them fast. When he had then immobilized he sent the shadows down the throats and nostrils of the men before they finally suffocated.

It was only when his hand stopped throbbing that Shikamaru knew they were all dead and let the jutsu go. He gasped for breath and panted heavily.

"Damn it." he cursed as he whipped sweat from his eyes. Digging in his bag, he produced another soldier pill and chewed on it.

---

Temari couldn't sleep, so she had simply laid on the ground and watched the sun rise. Shikamaru hadn't returned and she was worried. She wanted to go find him and make sure he was okay but she couldn't leave Shinku like that. Sighing, she made a quick discussion and got up. She quickly threw on her ninja gear and walked slowly over to Gaara.

She shook his shoulder gently, waking him.

"Gaara. Shikamaru and I are going to go scout out the enemies hideout. We won't do anything but I need you to watch Shinku." She said to the sleepy Gaara. Her brother mumbled a yes before dragging himself over to Shinku and falling asleep again.

Temari smiled at her brother. He always seemed to be making up for his lost years of sleep, for it was nearly impossible to wake him when he didn't want to be woken. And sunrise was a definite time he didn't want to be woken.

Temari leaned down and gave Shinku's forehead a kiss, as well as Gaara, before she turned and began running after Shikamaru.

She soared threw the tree as fast as she could, searching for his chakra. When she did find it nearly ten minutes later, her pace increase. His chakra was weak and she could tell if it was weakening or flickering. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so worried-- had it been when Gaara was kidnapped?--and sped on.

Her pace was broken however when she came upon a squad Shikamaru had already dealt with. Gaging, Temari raced away and had to stop several times to keep herself from hurling.

She finally made it to the mansion and looked around for Shikamaru, ignoring the scene around her. She finally did find him and called out his name.

Shikamaru looked up when he heard his name and gasped as Temari tackled him, reminding him of the three holes that were now in his chest.

"Ow! Temari that..." He was cut off as Temari kissed him suddenly. Shikamaru returned the kiss and the two broke away gasping for breath.

"Shikamaru. Your alive." Temari said relief filled her.

"Of course I am." He said indifferently. "I don't plan on dieing ANY time soon." He said with a small smile. Temari smiled with him before noticing his injuries.

"What the hell!" She shouted. Shikamaru winced as her hands rubbed over one of his hidden injuries.

"Shikamaru. You need a doctor." Temari said worried. When Shikamaru didn't answer she looked up at him and saw his eyes wide in fear and his face dead white.

"Shinagami." He muttered quietly. Temari tensed instantly at the name and turned slowly. There, floating behind her, was the god of death.

---

**A/N- BUAHAHAHHAHAHHA!!!! Shikamaru is owning! ...........or he was....whatever.  
**

**I give you all a summary of the next chapter 'cause I feel like it-**

**The death god has arrived. He congratulates Shikamaru on completing his task and temari is finally told the truth. This might not end so well.**

**R&R porfa! I like to hear peoples opinions.**

**P.S.- and yes, the sound ninja were using guns. It does have some importance but you won't figure that out until.....maybe next chapter. Depending on how much i want to put in that chapter. hmmmmmm......................  
**


	9. Truth

**A/N- Wow! two chapters in a single morning. That what happens when inspiration strikes i guess. Enjoy!**

---

Temari's body was stiff with horror. She turn fully to face the god and wanted to sink away. Shikamaru saw her fright and got up to pull her behind him. Temari was shocked when he did get behind him and at how fierce his glare was despite the fact that he trembled.

"Why are you here?" He demanded evenly. The god chuckled sending chills done the young adults spines. Temari grabbed Shikamaru's shirt and brought herself closer to him.

"No real reason." The god said, its voice horribly cold, "I just came to congratulate me number one soul harvester. Tell me human, what do you plan to do now that you have murdered fifty thousand people?"

Temari's head shot up as shock replaced her fear.

"What?" She asked quietly. Shikamaru refused to look at her as he answered.

"Find a way to atone for my sin." He said quietly before Temari shouted.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean Shikamaru's killed fifty thousand people?" She demanded. The god chuckled.

"So, you didn't tell her. The only woman you would see as more then a human and you keep such a dark secret." The god cooed

"Shut up!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Why don't you tell her Shikamaru? The cats out of the bag, as you humans say." The god taunted.

"I said shut up!" Shikamaru yelled. A silence fell that Temari quickly broke.

"Shikamaru." She said softly. The Nara didn't turn. "What is he talking about."

Shikamaru was silent and Temari was about to demand the god to tell her when he did speak.

"Five years ago. I was sent on a C-class mission that was actually a SS-class mission. Some Kohona researchers had discovered a scroll in fire nation territory that had the power that could rival a Bijuu. Tsunade wanted the scroll locked up as soon as possible, so she gathered myself and a group of very powerful ninja." He said quietly, "We got the scroll and were on our way back when we were ambushed by sound. Our forces killed each other but I knew I had to get the scroll to safety or Kohona, all the nations, were going to be in trouble."

Shikamaru paused before continuing while gesturing at the god. "He came for me that day. He told me to let go of my flesh shell and enjoy watching the world be shifted from heaven. I refused and we struck a deal. I would collect the equivalent of the souls that would be lost before the day of the scheduled dooms day and he would allow things to go on as was. No dooms day, everyone still fighting with each other stupidly. I would kill thousands while my friends and family would live. That was our deal." He said quietly while removing his shirt and gloves to reveal the seal on his chest and the burning zero on his palm.

"The seal keeps me from dieing until the proper day and the number told me how much further I had to go." He said showing Temari the marks while avoiding her gaze.

Temari looked from the markings to Shikamaru's face. She didn't know how she felt. She was shocked, horrified, and scared.

"is...Is this all true?" She asked the god. It nodded its head and Temari's heart sank. It became hard to breath and she staggered back holding her stomach with a hand over her mouth.

She wanted to turn and run. She wanted to be afraid.

"_A scroll with the power of a Bijuu. Collect the equivalent of the souls that would be lost before the day of the scheduled dooms day and he would allow things to go on as was. My friends and family would live." _Temari heard again in her head. She visibly relaxed and drew her hand away from her mouth. _Everything he did...was to protect us. _She realized. Guilt filled Temari for her desire to run and she stepped up to Shikamaru.

The Nara genius gulped as she got closer, expecting the worst. He was shocked when Temari kissed him sweetly instead. She looked into his confused eyes with a new respect and a higher level of love then she had felt before.

"Wha...ho...why aren't you hating me?" Shikamaru managed to choke out. Temari smirked at him and he was amazed by the depth of love he saw in her teal eyes. She stroked his cheek as she answered.

"How could I hate a man who was so willing to take such a burden to protect those he loves?" she said before resting her head in the crock of his neck. "How could I hate the one man I love more then anything else?" She asked more to herself.

Shikamaru was shocked by her answer and felt heat flare threw his body. It was just like the heat from a few days ago but there was no chill with it. He then finally understood what it was. It was love. Not just any love, true love.

Pulling Temari away he gave her a kiss as a tear found its way down his face. When they broke away Temari chuckled and whipped the tear away.

"Don't start that again Crybaby." she teased. Shikamaru smirked at her and her heart skipped a beat at intense love in his eyes.

The Shinagami gave a gaging sound catching the youths attention.

"Are you done now? I can't leave until I get what I came for and I want to leave this lovy-dovy atmosphere asap." The god said scrunching its nose in disgust.

"Get what you came for?" Temari asked worried again. Shikamaru gave her hand a slight squeeze before he walked up to the god.

"you shouldn't so willingly approach death boy." the god said. Shikamaru shrugged getting a chuckle from the god before it rested its hand on his exposed chest. Shikamaru gave a gasp and Temari stepped forward but stopped herself. She watched amazed as the seal came off Shikamaru slowly and appeared on the god. It removed its hand from Shikamaru's chest and Temari was about to run to him when she saw blood gust from the three wholes in his chest.

"Shikamaru!" She shouted worried as she ran up behind him a caught him. "Shikamaru? Shikamaru!"

Temari looked up at the death god with shock and anger all over her face.

"Best get him to Tsunade. Those wounds are serious." The god said before disappearing. Temari broke her numbed state and took her fan off her back. Opening it, she made a few hand signs until the fan floated freely in the air. She jumped on it with Shikamaru and willed the fan to take her as quickly as it could to Kohona.

She flew threw the air, Ignoring the wind she would normally enjoy as she stroked Shikamaru's face.

"Hold on Shikamaru." She said quietly. "Don't leave me yet."

---

**A/N- And the trueth is revealed!! Dun Dun DUUUUUUN!!! anywho!**

**R&R porfa.  
**


	10. A Shocking Ending for Everyone

**A/N-A new years present for everyone! I would have uploaded it sooner but my internet was being a pain and wouldn't let me connect.**

**So enjoy everyone! The last chapter of Black Wind!  
**

---

The flight back to Kohona had taken three hours. Three hours of Temari fidgeting and worrying non-stop. When she did make it to the village hidden in the leaves she had flown straight to the hospital entrance where she ran Shikamaru inside.

It was then that she lost control. Doctors rush forward and took the deadly pale Nara and rushed him off. Temari had been forced to wait in the room outside the surgery room. She gave Tsunade a worried look when the Godaime rushed past her into the room.

Sick with worry, Temari paced that small room until she was sure she had left a rut. Cursing under her breath she went to sit again and tried to be still but failed miserably. Her fidgeting halted however, when she heard a hard chuckle. Looking up she saw Shikaku walking towards her with a sad smile.

"My your a hypocrite. First you blame my son for being fidgety when his friend was hurt and look at you now." He remarked with a hint of laughter in his voice. Temari looked down at her lap and was still.

Shikaku grew worried then before sighing and sitting next to the sand princess.

"Don't worry about Shikamaru. He's really tough. He'll make it." The elder Nara said quietly. Temari nodded stiffly trying to believe him with all her being. But she couldn't shake her doubt, and that was what scared her more then anything else.

---

Two hours and twelve minutes of surgery passed before Tsunade and several other medic nin came out of the room.

Tsunade crashed onto the closest chair and let out a sigh.

"It was close. But we saved him." She said without opening her eyes to a very worried looking Temari. Relief filled Temari to the point the she almost fell if Shikaku hadn't supported her for a moment.

"I don't know what kind of weapon caused such injuries but the damage was pretty bad. He's lucky you got him here when you did. A few minutes later and he might not have made it." Tsunade said. Temari nodded.

"He'll make a full recovery right?" She asked. Tsunade nodded slowly.

"With time yes. And we both know he will take the time off to heal for granted. Unlike with Naruto, I won't have to worry about him going off and hurting himself more." Tsunade said before she remembered. "oh, and I sent a message bird to the other party members. They're probably on their way by now."

Temari nodded again before standing. "May I go see Shikamaru?" She asked surprising the Hokage. Tsunade gave an evil smirk when she saw the blush that Temari was trying to pretend wasn't there.

"Sure. Room 347." She said, and with that Temari left. Tsunade gave a chuckle. "Looks like it worked, but not in the way I had wanted it to." She commented to herself.

"What worked?" Shikaku asked reminding the woman he was there. Laughing nervously and scratching her jaw, Tsunade told Shikaku of her and Gaara's plan.

When she finished she was shocked that the grown man was rolling on the ground laughing.

"You got....BUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The grown Nara continued his laughing getting several chuckles from Tsunade and worrying a lot of people.

---

Temari sat by Shikamaru's side and watched as he breathed evenly. She saw the life steadily returning to his face as he slept and had to fight back tears.

"Damn it." She cursed. "This is the second time you've made me sick with worry you lazy crybaby." She said as she whipped the tears away.

"I just hope your ready for Shinku's wrath." She chuckled before leaning over to kiss him gently and sitting back down.

---

Shikamaru was floating in darkness. He was use to this darkness, but what he wasn't use to was the quiet. Normally the souls of all those that he had taken would be ripping into him. Yet, it was quiet. Opening his eyes slowly he saw the spirits.

They all stared at him with curious eyes. He closed his eyes once more waiting for then to come at him but they did not.

Opening his eyes again he saw the spirit of the first person he had slain come up to him.

"_**To protect those you loved? That was the reasoning."**_ It said. Shikamaru spoke in a hushed voice.

"It was selfish of me, I know." he said. The spirit shock its head.

"_**You have also protected many from villages outside your own in this deed. With our deaths the shinobi world will go on and our precious ones will live out their lives, hopefully in peace." **_The spirit said before it closed its eyes and nodded. _**"You endured our rage and suffered much. I thank you for your sacrifices. For as long as I remain in this state, I will refer to you as a great hero. No one else will know of your deed but the dead and that woman. So go on knowing Shikamaru Nara, that we have forgiven you."**_

Shikamaru was shocked by the spirits speech. Looking around he saw several nods of agreement until he was sure that he really was forgiven. He felt a knot form in his throat and tried to swallow but it didn't help.

One by one the spirits faded and Shikamaru closed his eyes, praying them happiness in the next world.

When he opened his eyes again his vision was blurry. All he could see was a lot of white and a yellow spot. Blinking away the tears, he quickly whipped them away waking Temari.

"Ugh...Shikamaru?" She asked looking up tiredly. Shikamaru gave her a sad yet happy smile as he raise his hand to stroke her cheek.

"Hey there, troublesome woman." He said quietly, his voice a little raw.

"Hey there, lazy bum." She said back as her eyes glistened over. He saw a tear slowly make its way down her face and whipped it away. Temari took hold of his hand and rested his palm against her cheek.

"Temari." He said quietly. The sand princess looked at him. "Will you...Will you go out with me?" He managed to choke.

Temari laughed surprising the Nara.

"Of course you bum." She said leaning in for a kiss. Shikamaru returned her kiss before she pulled away and smiled. Temari smiled back before he pulled her into the bed with him where she laid, resting against him.

"I love you Shikamaru." She said quietly.

"And I love you too." he replied before a certain genin with dark brown hair and red eyes landed on top of them both.

"And if either of you two leave me behind like that again you'll be loving each other in death." Shinku threatened. The two jonin gave her a shocked look before laughing.

"That threat comes from us as well." A calm voice said. Looking into the door way, Shikamaru was shocked and scared to find Gaara, Kankuro, Naruto, and Hinata in the door way.

"Also! If you dare harm Temari, I swear you'll die a painful death." Kankuro said getting a slight nod of agreement from Gaara.

"Oh, knock it off guys!" Temari yelled jumping up to attack her brothers.

"Ah! Wait Temari, don't attack Gaara! People might think it was a Kohona nin that did." Naruto said trying to stop the sand princess. Shikamaru laughed and wondered how he had fallen for this obviously troublesome woman. But that was something he could always wonder about later.

--Six months later--

Shikamaru walked down Kohona's streets with a wide smile. Temari would be back from Suna today and he had a special surprise for her. He made his way to the gate to find Temari had just arrived and was busy talking with Tenten.

Signaling the weapon mistress not to give away his position, he snook up behind Temari before pulling her into a dip, kissed her, and bringing her back up onto her own feet.

"Gah. Don't do that." Temari said giving him a playful punch with a blush across her face. Shikamaru chuckled before holding her and kissing her again.

"That better?" He asked enjoying seeing Temari blush a deeper shade of red.

"A...a bit." She admitted before Tenten broke down in a fit of laughter. Temari looked over at her with an irritated look.

"Oh, shut up Tenten." She exclaimed making her first Kohona friend laugh harder.

"Sor....sorry. But you shoulda....should have seen you face..." Tenten said between laughs. Temari blushed again and turned her head away angrily.

Shikamaru chuckled before taking her hand as Tenten finished her uncontrollable laughter.

"Come on Temari." He said leading her away before calling over his shoulder. "Oh! And good luck on your date with Neji." He said making the weapon mistress blush.

"What! Shes going on a date with Neji?" Temari asked load enough to make Tenten blush deeper.

"Shikamaru! You bastard!" She called out. Shikamaru smirked at that and pulled Temari closer.

"Yes, he asked her out yesterday." He said. Temari wrapped her arm around Shikamaru's.

"About time." She commented. Shikamaru nodded his agreement and opened his apartment door for Temari. She gave him a curious raise of the eye brow before going in.

The apartment was the same as always, except Shinku was sitting quietly sharpening her kunai. A first, at least in Temari's experience.

"I'll make some lunch." Shikamaru said heading for the kitchen. Temari nodded dumbly before Shinku looked over at her.

"Tema-chan! Will you help me please. Uncle Shika won't help me." The girl said sweetly. Temari smirked figuring something was up. If Shikamaru didn't sharpen Shinku's weapons then usually Tenten did. _Maybe they want her to start learning to do it on her own. _Temari thought as she walked over to the girl and sat on the floor next to her.

Shinku handed her a sharpening stone and the two got to work in a calming silence. That silence was broken however when Shinku spoke.

"Hey, Tema-chan." She said getting the womans attention.

"Yeah, Shinku-chan?" Temari asked without looking up from her work. Threw the corner of her eye she saw Shinku put down the kunai she had started minutes ago. Its edge was straight, clean, and sharp. The work of someone who might have been sharpening weapons for a few years.

"Can I start calling you Aunt Tema?" Shinku asked. Temari looked at the girl shocked before Shinku giggled and gestured behind her. Temari looked behind her and found a very flustered Shikamaru on one knee. He cleared his throat and took her hand.

"Temari, when we first met. I have to admit, you reminded me so much of my mother that it scared me. But then when you became the liaison, I found you to be far more then a troublesome woman. I think I began to love you then and even after all this time that feeling hasn't left me." Shikamaru said getting redder while Temari grew more shocked by the moment. "I guess...what I'm trying to say is. I know it feels sudden, we did after all start dating only six months ago. But I feel like I've known you all my life. So...will you...marry me?" He finally managed to ask. Temari looked at the beet red Nara then at Shinku who wore a very large smile that almost reminded her of Naruto.

"Well. Whats you answer tema-chan?" Shinku asked impatient, her and her uncle had been practicing this plan for weeks now without finishing. She needed to know.

Temari felt her heart swell and she looked back at Shikamaru who was eying her with a look that crossed fear and curiosity.

"Yes. I will marry you Shikamaru Nara." She said quietly. Shinku gave a load cheer and Shikamaru smiled warmly. He produced a ring from his pocket and slid it over his wife-to-be's finger before he was pushed back as she gave him a kiss.

They broke the kiss and were smiling to each other when Shinku jumped on them and hugged Temari around the neck.

"Welcome! Aunt Tema!" the girl said. Temari laughed and was soon followed by Shikamaru. They all laughed together and Shikamaru held onto his wife.

---

Later in the week Tsunade gathered the whole village to announce the next Hokage. And of course, everyone wasn't surprised when Naruto was called. The blond gave everyone shocked thanks before the information set in his head and he was practically leaping with joy.

When the formalities were done and over with, everyone gathered in one of the near by training grounds for a huge after party. It was then, before the partying would get to out of control, that Shikamaru announced his and Temari's wedding. Surprising many.

Yoshino once again broke down crying and gave Temari a large hug welcoming her to the clan once more. Many other people came up to the couple offering to congratulations as the happy couple announced their wedding day and that it was completely open to the public.

Many people swore to be at the wedding and Gaara even swore that if Shikamaru did anything to Temari, then HE would make sure he died slowly.

Shikamaru took Gaara's threat with a nervous laugh while Temari quickly stood up and scowled her little brother. Shinku came in at that point and join Temari in scolding her new uncle, embarrassing him greatly when she gave a hint as to Gaara's whereabouts the past week. The Kazekage left them very flustered and Temari looked at the young genin.

"What did you say?" She asked curious.

"Nothin'." Shinku said before waving bye and joining the crowd. Shikamaru gave a chuckle at Temari's shocked face and pulled her into his lap.

"I swear, sometimes I wonder if that girl is really a Anbu just acting like a genin." he said chuckling. Temari chuckled with him and relaxed in his arms.

"We'll see soon enough. The Chunin exams are soon." She said. Shikamaru nodded his head and held Temari closer.

He felt a slight gust of wind and the lights flickered. Yet, the second of darkness didn't bother Shikamaru. What bothered him was the load explosion that came afterwards with a load shout.

"I didn't do it!" Shinku yelled running to her aunt and uncle with two Anbu right behind her, seemingly unable to catch her. The two looked at her for a moment before bursting up laughing much to the Anbu's irritation.

---

**A/N- Buahahaha! I love Shinku! (yes i know i created her (more reason to love her. hehe)) Anyway! Thats it for Black Wind *is slightly sad* but I think I shall work on another story...hmmm....maybe a NaruXHina....or a SakuXGaara...**

**You tell me what to write next in a review please!  
**

**P.S.-And yes. Gaara was at Sakura's place. hehe  
**


	11. A Sneak peek Not part of the story

**A/N-Okay! Here are the summaries for the two ideas I have floating around in my head. Cold Blond is the NaruXHina and Good Thing It's A Mission is the GaaraXSaku but I think that obvious. =^_^= Gimme a clue as to what to write next! I like both ideas but I hate choosing between to good ideas.**

---

Cold Blond-

Full Summary- 11/10 was a horrible day for everyone in Kohona, including Naruto Uzamaki. It was the day he lost everything and gained hell in its place. Being trained under Danzo for sixteen years has brought the son of the Yondaime nothing but hurt and emptiness, even when his adopted father became Hokage. But now Danzo is dead and Naruto is still empty. Isn't he suppose to feel sad? Is that what he feels when ever the Hyuga heiress near? A NaruXHina fic.

Good Thing It's A Mission-

Full Summary- It was a sad day for team 7. Sasuke had attempted to kill the elders and it was their job to stop him. They of course, had tried. And succeed more then planed. Now three weeks later, Tsunade; worried about Sakura's health; sends her to recover in Suna and act as Gaara's assistant. Good thing it was an order, or Sakura wouldn't have gone. A GaaraXSaku story.


End file.
